One Piece Yaoi Drabbles
by Evil Rociel
Summary: Drabble challenges from the One Piece Yaoi Drabble LiveJournal Community.
1. Seme Usopp

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators. 

The Challenge: Seme Usopp

Seme Usopp  
By Rociel  
13 December 2004 

Chopper looked up at Usopp, eyes big and watery with unshed tears. "Must we really do this?" he asked in a timid voice. Usopp stood arms crossed, nose in the air while he looked sternly at Chopper.

Chopper squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he was a mere substitute to Usopp but he hoped Usopp would be gentler with him. As Usopp slipped one finger into the elastic ring and stretched it, he prayed his antlers could withstand the abuse.

The next island they reached, Chopper was going to get Usopp a new catapult to replace the one he broke.

End.


	2. Den Den Mushi

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators. 

The Challenge: Den Den Mushi

Den Den Mushi  
By Rociel  
10 July 2007

"As Captain, I command you to-"

"Not happening," Sanji scowled darkly as he moved reflexively to boot the intruder out.

"USOPP, YOU BIG LIAR! IT DIDN'T WORK!" Luffy yelled as he sailed out of the kitchen head first, limbs trailing like ribbons behind him. Within seconds, he bounced right in. "Mellorine! Sanji-swaaaannnn!" he sang as he wriggled his body in what he strongly believed to be his finest Sanji-impersonation, which sadly ended up looking more like a worm having a fit. "I need you to-!"

A foot shot out and sent him flying out again.

"USOPP! THAT DIDN'T WORK EITHER!" Luffy bellowed from beyond the confines of the sacred kitchen. After a bout of low mutterings and several outraged squawks, Luffy walked in with a determined expression on his face. He stomped right up to the blonde and paused briefly for dramatic effect.

Sanji, for his part, played the role of the oblivious protagonist to perfection. He had to, or else risk committing first-degree murder and be hung as a mutineer. Luffy reached out, tugging firmly at Sanji's tie to bring him closer, then murmured into his ear, "Hey, shitty cook-" in the deepest voice he could master, "give it to me." He barely managed to duck the powerful kick that threatened to decapitate him as a stream of colourful adjectives spewed forth from the irate cook.

Finally, Luffy held out a small picture book to Sanji, "I just want this," he said mournfully as he pointed to the objection of his affection.

Sanji gave an exasperated sigh as he glanced at the page, making a mental note to have a word with Robin about the type of literature she was lending their impressionable captain.

Escargots.

No. There was no way he was cooking their phone. Nami would kill him.

End.


	3. Clothing

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their creators. 

The Challenge: Clothing

Clothing  
By Rociel  
18 July 2007

Clothes make the man. Dracule "Hawk Eye" Mihawk believed it, lived it everyday of his life. The debonair swordsman spent an inordinate amount of time making sure he was dressed in a manner befitting of someone with his reputation. His clothes were made of the finest material, black and maroon with a faint floral pattern that added a sophisticated charm. Accessories were not to be neglected either. His hat had to be tilted just right, the feather on it positioned to add a touch of class and elegance. The cross necklace he wore gleamed proudly.

"You spend way too much on your clothing," Shanks commented as he watched him get dressed.

Mihawk turned at that, skewering Shanks with his very best 'I am trying look cool while being annoyed' look. He had not realised the rowdy captain was awake.

Shanks noticed and laughed heartily. He knew Mihawk long enough to recognise all the subtle nuances that contributed to his impressive collection of deadpan looks for all occasions.

"Are you that eager to get acquainted with my sword?" Wait, that sounded wrong.

"Been there, done that," the red-head said with an infuriating smirk. "Nothing I can't handle."

If looks could kill...

"If you spent a little less on your clothes, you might have enough to get yourself a better boat," Shanks suggested helpfully.

The man talked too much for his own good. It was not healthy.

"You don't wear much when you visit anyway," he continued.

He definitely had a death wish.

"Of course, it's not really any of my business..." Shanks grinned.

Good, he finally grew a brain.

"Even though you keep using it as a sorry excuse to drop by," he finished.

Laughter followed Mihawk as he closed the door with more force than necessary on his way out.


End file.
